Harry Potter et le pouvoir du Saphir
by NekochanSekushii
Summary: Serenity Potter-Smith est une fille qui est comme tout le monde, mais certain secret changeron sa vie. Tandis que harry lui recoit un cadeaux étrange qui est envoyé par une personne étrange


Disclaimer : Je sais je sais les personnages son à J.K Rowling pis ta tata  
et tralala. Mais certains perso m'appartienne (vous verrez un peu plus tard  
dans la fic ). Alors bonne lecture a tous.  
NB : C'est ma première fiction sur Harry Potter alors soyer indulgent S.V.P  
Chapitre 1  
Serenity Potter-Smith  
"Il faut a à tout prix que je gagne cette partie."  
-Serenity botte le ballon, et oh c'est un but, Les lions gagnent la partie  
de 8 à 2. Bravo!! À vous. Dit le commentateur [je sais pas si c'est sa car  
je ne joue pas au soccer ].  
Tout le monde criait et sautait de joie.  
-Bravo! Serenity tu les a eue, s'exclama George un jouer de son équipe.  
-Ben m.merci b.beaucoup, bégaya Serenity et rougit.  
En fait Serenity Potter-Smith, Une jeune fille comme tout le monde, elle  
avait des yeux d'un rouge sang, les cheveux qui arrivait a la taille et ils  
étaient roux foncé, Serenity aurait ses 16 ans le 16 septembre. Elle jouait  
aussi au soccer, elle adorait ce jeu et faisait confiance a son équipe.  
Elle aimait beaucoup George. Il était romantique, gentil et plein d'autre  
qualité. Il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux brun teindu en blond. En  
fait il était parfait a ses yeux.  
  
Arrivé à la maison Serenity avait reçu une lettre très spéciale. L'écriture  
était verte , et il y avait un seau qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle  
l'ouvrit :  
  
« COLLÈGE POUDLARD DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès, Enchanteur- en- chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération  
internationale des Mages et Sorciers.  
Chère Miss Potter-Smith  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéfiez d'ores et déjà  
d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des  
ouvrages et équipements nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
Veuillez aussi nous excuser du retard car nous venons d'apprendre que vous  
êtes une sorcière, alors vous aller pouvoir vous rattraper le soir avec des  
cours supplémentaires. Mais vous irez tout de suite en 6ième année.  
La rentré étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31  
juillets au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, chère Miss Potter-Smith, en l'expression e nos sentiments  
distingués.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Directrice-adjointe  
P.S. Dumbledore voudras vous révélez un grand secret. Alors il vous donne  
rendez-vous, Sur le chemin de Traverse(quelqu'un va venir vous chercher) à  
1 :00h. »  
[Je ne vais pas marqué les fournitures scolaire, sinon c'est trop long]  
Serenity était surpris de savoir qu'elle était une sorcière. En plus  
qu'elle qu'un allait la chercher. Elle montra la lettre a sa mère. Sa mère  
était bouche bée et elle lui dit :  
-Chérie, je doit te dire que moi aussi je suis une sorcière, lorsque  
j'était jeune j'avais reçus la même lettre. Je ne voulais pas te le dire  
tout de suite. Mais quand tu as eu tes 11 ans je mes suis aperçus que tu  
n'avais pas reçu cette lettre. Je m'était dit que tu n'avait pas de pouvoir  
magique. Mais là. Je viens de me souvenir qu'un mage noir t'avais jeté un  
sors pour que ne puisque pas pratiquer la magie, pour une raison que je me  
rappelle plus.  
-Alors moi je doit partir pour 1 :00 sur le chemin de traverse, quelqu'un  
va aller me chercher.  
-Bon d'accord,  
En se moment quel qu'un toqua à la porte.  
-Je vais ouvrir, dit Serenity  
Elle ouvrit. Il y avait un homme. Un vrai géant a ses yeux. Son visage  
etait presque caché par une grande crinière et un grande barbe  
broussailleuse, ses yeux brillaient comme 2 scarabées noirs.  
Le géant entra.  
-Oh! Bonjour Hagrid!! Je m'attendais pas à votre venue ici!!, s'exclama la  
mère, qui venait juste d'arrivé.  
-Eh! Bien je vais chercher Serenity pour l'emmener sur le chemin de  
traverse.  
-Super!! Alors on n'y va quand!!! S'exclama Serenity  
-Quand tu veux.  
Alors Hagrid et Serenity alla au chemin de traverse pour acheté les  
fournitures scolaire.  
Rendu au chaudron Baveur, Hagrid et elle allèrent voir un vieux messieurs,  
avec une longue barbe argenté.  
-Ah! Bonjour Dumbledore, Dit Hagrid  
-Bonjour Hagrid, et voilà Serenity. Je vous attendait  
-Alors c'est vous Dumbledore, dans la lettre on m'avais écris que tu  
voulais me dire une chose.  
-Oui c'est exact, mais j'aimerais que Hagrid aille acheté les fournitures  
et pour l'animal , les robes et la baguette c'est toi qui va y aller  
Serenity,  
-D'accord, dirent en ch?ur Hagrid et Serenity.  
Hagrid s'en alla.  
-Bon je voulais te dire que je suis ton grand-père et que tu as un cousin  
que tu ne connais pas. Il s'appelle Harry Potter. Ce n'ais pas tout tu est  
aussi la protectrice du bijoux de Saphir. C'est un immense pouvoir qui est  
dans un Saphir. Tu dois protégé ce saphir pour ne pas qu'il tombe dans de  
mauvaise main. Si c'est le cas, c'est la destruction du monde. Et si c'est  
le bien. La paix règneras pour toujours et détruira le mal. Et Voldemort,  
un mage noire très puisant le cherche, pour avoir plus de puissance. C'est  
pour cela qu'a chaque Génération, une fille est choisi pour être la  
protectrice. Tien prend le.  
Dumbledore lui donna un coffret. Lorsque Serenity ouvrât le coffret. Il y  
avait une pierre, il était très beau. Hagrid arriva avec les fournitures.  
-On n'y vas pour les autre chose, dit Hagrid  
-Oh oui ,s'exclama Serenity  
Alors ils passèrent une bonne fin de journée  
***  
C'est terminé , je sais c'est court mais le prochain je vais faire de mon  
mieux. Et REWIEW PLEASE  
(@?|-|0u 


End file.
